Love in Fifty Ways: Round One
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Oneshot.It's GianOli in fifty sentences.


**A/N: This thing is for 1sentence, a community on livejournal. You're given fifty words and you have to tell a story by writing one word for them each. Thought I'd give it a try...enjoy!xD**

Fandom: Beyblade  
Pairing: Enrique/Oliver  
Theme set: Alpha  
Rating: PG 13  
Warning/s: Contains boy/boy romance, fluff and sexual undertones

COMFORT

Enrique could not contain his laughter as he tried to comfort the poor, dumbstruck Oliver staring at a dozen burnt cookies.

KISS

It wasn't his fault...well, not exactly, for the boy's kiss had been one sweet distraction.

SOFT

"Oh how are we going to eat these...hardly soft and much less edible things?" said the French boy, looking at his cookies in dismay.

PAIN

Enrique's face was contorted in a watery-eyed pout as he sucked on his injured thumb until Oliver gently pulled the finger out and placed it in his own mouth.

POTATOES

The poor blonde had been peeling potatoes for a truly juicy, savory chicken.

RAIN

He was alone on the veranda with his face to the gray, spitting sky, letting harsh drops of salt water wet his cheeks and stain his grass-colored hair.

CHOCOLATE

He tasted exactly like he thought he would: rich, deep and luscious, just as how the boy made his signature hot chocolate.

HAPPINESS

Those two idiots were grinning like squirrels on Nut Sunday; Johnny and Robert wanted to know why.

TELEPHONE

Buying a new telephone was in order and unless they'd get the guts to agrue face to face, no future telephones were safe from Oliver's and Enrique's wrath.

EARS

The French boy uttered a cry of half rage, half anguish and pinched his blonde boyfriend's ear to drag him away from the whore-ish Mary Sue.

NAME

He heard a small "Enrique?" call him from the bedroom and delightfully shivered as a tingle raced down his spine.

SENSUAL

Oliver was standing in Enrique's arms for what seemed like eternities as no other action in bed can top the feel of the steady rise and fall of the blonde's chest beneath his and the hot breath grazing his shoulder.

DEATH

He was grieveng like a proper horticulturist should at the wake of his unfortunate carnations.

SEX

To sum it up, their night was fan_tas_tic.

TOUCH

Enrique yelped as Oliver touched his bare arm for the latter had been frantically searching the freezer for more cookie dough.

WEAKNESS

Summer blue eyes softened as he witnessed his best mate's defeat and told him, "Screw being perfect!"

TEARS

He had never seen so much water flow from lavender-lilac eyes as they recovered from crashing into a pile of salt.

SPEED

When Oliver would cook escargot, Enrique would flee faster that the speed of freefall.

WIND

Dazzling bright green locks would be entangled in his sun-kissed fingers, until the wind would gently slide them out of his grasp like fibers of raw silk.

FREEDOM

"AAAAH! GET OUT OF MY FOUTAIN GIANCARLO AND PUT SOME _CLOTHES_ ON!"

LIFE

He was a small boy immensely content with the riches of his family...and then he met a green-haired boy around his age on the playground's swings.

JEALOUSY

Lady Giancarlo could not understand her son's distress; was he jealous of the Les Desmonds because of their son?

HANDS

Two hands raced to grab the last French Fry on the tray but abandoned their quest as their skins made fiery contact.

TASTE

His new Passion Fruit popsicle was so delicious, Enrique licked the frozen confection right off the young chef's juice-coated fingers.

DEVOTION

It would take a crowbar to pry Enrique off Oliver's hair once he found a split end.

FOREVER

They leant their foreheads against each other's and smiled slowly, seeing forever in each other's eyes.

BLOOD

Oliver was screaming when Enrique rushed to his side and wrenched the cleaver from his grasp.

SICKNESS

The blonde remembered how his best friend had laughed so hard as he got sick on snails for the first time.

MELODY

Enrique stared at the singing stuffed bunny on TV and complained, "Why can't you cook these instead of your garden slugs?"

STAR

Lavender-lilac eyes darkened purple reflected the vast night sky in which Enrique saw all the richness of the stars.

HOME

Much to Gustav's surprise, the Giancarlo heir kicked the double doors of his palazzi open as he carried Oliver bridal style and declared, "Welcome home!"

CONFUSION

Gustav thought his godson had indeed married for the French boy was dressed in a most ridiculous gown.

FEAR

The Titanic pose was all that was needed for Oliver to conquer his fear of the ocean and Enrique to overcome his fear of heights.

LIGHTNING/THUNDER

The playboy and the snob were giggling like school girls in the darkness of their bedroom as the storm continued to rage outside.

BONDS

Oliver was entertaining thoughts of Enrique in delicious restraints and the thoughts entertained him back.

MARKET

It never failed to amuse and impress Enrique how his best friend always meticulously picked the freshest eggs.

TECHNOLOGY

Their song always happened to play everytime they listened to the blonde's iPod Shuffle together.

GIFT

"YAARGH!" Enrique exclaimed in surprise and anguish as Oliver had given him a dish of escargot as a prank.

SMILE

What they called the Knock Out Ultimate Killer Smile Double was the combined Giancarlo and Les Desmond charm.

INNOCENCE

The blonde wanted to rip the cheeky grin off his boyfriend's face, absolutely positive he was playing dumb to torture him.

COMPLETION

"There, a fresh batch of cookies!" Oliver said triumphantly as he closed the oven door.

CLOUDS

A beautiful dreamer with his head in the clouds was how Enrique was often described.

SKY

A boy with the depth and moods of the sky was how Oliver was often described.

HEAVEN

Together, they were an undeniable heaven to each other.

HELL

"AAARGH! YOU MADE ME BURN THE COOKIES...AGAIN!!"

SUN

Enrique was a child of the sun: suave and sizzling.

MOON

Oliver was a child of the moon: tantalizing and mysterious.

WAVES

The bedsheets were rumpled like waves frozen in time.

HAIR

A brilliant, sweaty mesh of green and gold fanned out on the pillows.

SUPERNOVA

They be-damned the cookies and left for an explosive galactic adventure under the sheets.


End file.
